The present invention relates to an internal housing and a sanitary fitting for use with an internal housing.
An internal housing of this kind intended for a sanitary fitting and a sanitary fitting with such an internal housing are known, for example, from US-A-2003/0168100. This publication discloses a sleeve-shaped internal housing made from plastic and intended to receive a control cartridge for setting the water discharge rate from the sanitary fitting. Furthermore, if the control cartridge has separate water inlet lines for hot and cold water, it is also possible to set a mixed temperature of the water flowing out from the sanitary fitting. The known internal housing has a lateral discharge opening through which the water flowing out from a discharge orifice of the control cartridge is guided.